The photography (EP) printing devices form images on print media by placing a uniform electrostatic charge on a photoreceptor and then selectively discharging the photoreceptor in correspondence with the images. The selective discharging forms a latent electrostatic image on the photoreceptor. Colorant is then developed onto the latent image of the photoreceptor, and the colorant is ultimately transferred to the media to form the image on the media. In dry EP (DEP) printing devices, toner is used as the colorant, and it is received by the media as the media passes below the photoreceptor. The toner is then fixed in place as it passes through heated pressure rollers. In liquid EP (LEP) printing devices, ink is used as the colorant instead of toner. In LEP devices, an ink image developed on the photoreceptor is offset to an image transfer element, where it is heated until the solvent evaporates and the resinous colorants melt. This image layer is then transferred to the surface of the print media being supported on a rotating impression drum.
Non-productive print cycles, typically referred to as null cycles, can occur before, during, and after (i.e., in between) normal printing sessions. During such non-productive cycles, images are not being written to the photoreceptor or transferred to the image transfer element. The lack of image transfers during such non-productive cycles can damage the image transfer element and reduce print quality.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.